


Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

by Arcadii



Series: Double Your Pleasure, Double Your Fun [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Biting, Hermaphroditic sex, Intersex Loki, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, explicit m/m, face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadii/pseuds/Arcadii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on Midgard, Thor sees a familiar face.  Sequel to Double Your Pleasure, Double Your Fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rynfinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynfinity/gifts), [fay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fay/gifts).



> This is for fay who got me thinking about a sequel and for Rynfinity who I wanted to thank for sharing her wonderful stories! Sorry this has taken a while, but when you look up the saying, _slow as molasses_ , beneath it you'll find my picture.
> 
> *Loki knew about his adoption so avoided the meltdown seen in the movie and I think Clint and Natasha are cute together so there's no wife and kids hidden away.

The smell of burning rubber and ozone was hanging heavy in the smoke filled air as Thor felt a creeping sensation at the back of his neck. Whirling around he scanned the crowd for the predatory gaze that had his warrior’s instincts screaming in warning. For just a bare breath of a moment he thought he caught a glimpse of raven hair and the flash of emerald eyes, but it must have been the wishful longing of a hopeful heart. His Loki was in Asgard and all he saw was the adoring faces of the populace of Manhattan, grateful for the intervention of the Avengers in saving them yet again from a maniacal would-be conqueror.

Clint Barton, otherwise known as _Hawkeye_ noticed the reaction and while slinging his bow over his shoulder asked, “What gives, Blondie? See someone you know? You're not trolling the crowd for a one-night-stand to two-time Jane with, are you?” The archer’s intense, steel blue gaze swept over his teammate where he stood on the debris lined street, his red cape billowing in the chill breeze. 

Thor’s wide brow knotted in confusion until he puzzled out the reference. “Good Friend, Clint, oft times I have explained to you that the Lady Jane and I are merely friends and shield companions, but you refuse to believe.” 

Thor had never clarified to his companions the reason for his exile and his subsequent meeting and befriending of Jane. He thought back on his father discovering his relationship with Loki, and though it had come to light that they were not true brothers, Odin had still been displeased with what he saw as arrogance and a lack of wisdom. He sent Thor to Midgard with the hope that during his expulsion he would learn good judgment and humility ... to become worthy of being his successor. Soon after Thor’s banishment, his father fell into the coma-like _Odinsleep_ , leaving Asgard without its king as a rogue splinter group of the Einhejar took advantage of their ruler’s incapacity to stage a coup. Then this faction of the King’s Guard, using his mother as leverage, blackmailed Loki into sending an enforcer to Earth to assassinate the heir apparent. Upon waking, Odin was presented with the news of how his sons defended their mother, the realms of Asgard and Midgard whilst also bringing down the traitors. He was so impressed that he not only forgave their indiscretions, but also (with some minor arm twisting by his queen) sanctioned their relationship. 

With a small smile and a slight nod of his blond head Thor broke his reverie and sighed, “As this new threat has now been neutralized and I have responsibilities in Asgard, I must bid farewell...”

The battered red and gold armor of Ironman crawled out from under a crushed and overturned Ferrari. His hand patted the tortured metal, “What a waste of a fantastic machine ... hey, did I hear you say you were leaving, Point Break? That can’t be right, I’ve got Pepper catering our combo victory celebration/movie night at the tower ... you’re part of the team and it’s a club requirement that you attend.”

Natasha wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of her eye with the back of her hand and then she continued upward to brush her short, red hair back out of her face. With her other hand she led a disheveled and dazed Bruce Banner, post-Hulk, to the huddle of teammates. “Yes, Thor, it wouldn’t be a victory party without you.”

“Yeah, come on, Buddy, can’t Asgard do without you for a little bit?” Steve asked as he placed his hand on Thor’s shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze while tightening the grip on his shield with the other.

Thor was overwhelmed with gladness that his comrades in arms were so eager for his company. He fought against the guilt that whispered of his need to go home now that this threat had been dealt with. A few carefree moments would not be too much to ask, he reasoned with himself and smiling he said, “Alright my friends, I will join your revelry for a short while.”

The screech of two metal hands rubbing together made them all wince as Ironman happily said, “Super, now ... last one to the tower has to trim The Hulk’s toenails!”

Bruce indignantly shouted, “Hey!” as the rest of his teammates suddenly disappeared.

 

* * * *

 

After arriving at the Tower, the Avengers all separated, going to the apartments that Tony kept for them, to clean up and change for the party. Then they all trickled into the living room where the warring aromas of pizza, Thai, and the smoky-sweet smells of barbecue permeated the air. 

Tony walked in, his dark brown eyes zeroing in on a grinning and bare-footed Pepper standing at the bar and holding out a plate filled with his favorites and a glass of Scotch. He reached up to place a loose tendril of strawberry blonde hair behind a delicate ear before breathily whispering, “Hi Honey, I’m home,” and then kissing her smiling lips.

She then handed him his plate and drink and pushed him toward the couch. Smiling she motioned toward the bar, “This should be routine by now... grab a plate and your choice of beverage and then pick your seat...” She gave her boyfriend a stern look, “No comments from you, Tony! I’ve also taken the liberty of choosing the movie ...”

“Ahh, Pep, you know I wanted to pick the movie.” Tony whined.

“I know, Jarvis told me, and I think you’ve had enough blood and guts for one day, so I’m saying no to _Die Hard: With A Vengeance_ and yes to, _Pretty Woman_.”

Conceding that ogling Julia Roberts for a couple of hours wouldn’t be that bad and it could’ve been worse, Tony still felt betrayed by **his** _AI_ and hollered as he looked up at the ceiling, “Jarvis, you tattletale, just for that I’m going to flush your systems tomorrow and give you the electronic equivalent of a colonoscopy.”

The _AI_ answered drily, “I look forward to it, Sir!”

Thor smirked at the exchange as he tore into his tender and spicy barbecue; he’d opted for the meaty ribs dripping with the tangy, sweet sauce. Ignoring the movie, he instead took the time to observe his friends as he swallowed down the bland, watery liquid that Midgardian’s called beer, and though he cherished their friendship he still felt incredibly alone.

 

* * * *

 

By the time the movie was over, Thor was more than ready to head back to Asgard. He watched with amusement as Pepper tried to pull a drowsing Tony up onto his feet; Natasha and Clint in a clench, blindly negotiating their way around the furniture and refusing to break their kiss as they made their way to their apartment; and a sleeping Steve, chin on chest and sitting with his arms extended along the back of the couch, his legs stretched out in front of him with a completely passed out Bruce’s head in his lap and the latter not-so-softly snoring as he curled beside his friend and cuddled one of the throw pillows to his chest.

“Good night, my friends! If you but need me, call on Heimdall, he will summon me.” Thor assured as a volley of ‘Good-nights’ and ‘See ya laters’ followed him while he made his way back to his rooms to change into his armor and to collect Mjolnir.

Once there, Thor decided to save time he would go back in his blue flannel shirt and jeans; they were exceedingly comfortable and he was anxious to get back to Loki. He folded his Asgardian clothing up into his cape and tied the thong of his hammer to his belt loop. As he walked through the foyer and past the security guard to the revolving glass doors, Jarvis said, “It was good to see you again, Mr. Odinson, please feel free to come again.”

“Thank you, Jarvis, I will return when I am needed!” Thor said before pushing his way through the spinning doors. The cool air felt good as it blew through his hair and over his heated brow. Looking up past the cities towers Thor spied the round, glowing disc of the moon as it was overtaken by the tattered remnants of clouds. The argent light made him think of his lover’s body, the pale flesh limned by silver, his luminous green eyes begging to be taken... Thor picked up speed as he walked toward Central Park and the Bifrost.

He felt the niggling at the nape of his neck a block away from the tower and the feeling got stronger as he walked along the park paths. He unwound Mjolnir’s thong from his belt loop to ready himself for attack and just before he reached the rune covered ground of the Bifrost site he roared, “Know that I am Thor and you call upon my displeasure at your own peril ... show yourself!”

Out of the darkness stepped a tall, gaunt figure dressed in ragged clothing of green and black, his hair tousled and windblown, and his face was streaked with dirt, but Thor would know that figure anywhere ... “Loki.”

The man reached out to him, but did not utter a sound. He was puzzled at the sight before him ... his fastidious consort hated being unkempt much less down right dirty and then his expression brightened, “Is this one of your games, My Love?”

Thor was met with only silence and the outstretched hand. Shrugging, he tied Mjolnir to his belt again and took Loki’s hand in his own; the delicate tapered fingers dwarfed in his own brawny hand. “I thought you ill-liked Midgard since father sent you here to retrieve the tesseract.”

Thor shuddered at the thought of almost losing his Loki over that thrice-damned stone. The blue gem reverberated at such a strong frequency that it clashed with the resonance of Loki’s own magic, driving his brother temporarily mad. After Heimdall’s report, Odin realized what had happened and dispatched Thor to retrieve Loki, but by that time S.H.I.E.L.D. and The Avengers were called. In his lunacy, his brother initiated a battle where many human lives were lost before his capture and extradition back to Asgard for what the humans assumed (and Thor failed to disabuse them of this notion) would be a fitting punishment. Loki still almost died before Eir could heal him, his Jotun physiology being more sensitive to the magical dissonance. 

There was only silence as Thor was tugged along. His heart was happy that Loki felt up to playing one of his little deceptions. Since the event with his clone over three years ago, Loki had been in a slow decline, his energy levels decreasing until now he was oft times confined to their bed. “Please, Brother, where are we going?” Again his companion made no attempt to talk, just dragging Thor along behind him.

Thor looked around to find that they were out of the park and in an older part of the city with barricades in the street and a wooden fence up to block access to an abandoned apartment building. The street was dark and the face of the edifice was covered with glassless window panes, the wind moaning a lament through the shadowy openings. Loki pushed a loose board and crawled through the gap. He tugged on Thor’s hand to pull him along, but the large blond eyed the hole and shook his head. “Brother, you know I would follow you to Hel and back, but I do not think I will fit through yonder breach.” 

The light from the moon was intermittent as the cloud cover became more frequent, but even with this dim light, his brother’s green eyes seemed to glow in a silent plea as he reluctantly released Thor’s hand. The Thunderer sighed and turned sideways, “Ah, Little Cat, what I do for you.” Sucking in, Thor barely made it through the hole, scraping his chest until the flesh was bruised, he looked around expecting his brother to throw a tantrum and yell at him for the childhood endearment, but when Thor looked up his brother was gone.

Thor picked his way through the detritus as his warrior’s eye discerned a path among the chaos which led him into an alley and around to the back of the apartment building. He waded into the fetid smell of moldering garbage that permeated the passageway until he found a window at ground level that must have been hidden behind some stacked crates, but by the drag marks he could see they’d been moved. Another tight fit as he slid through the open window to find Loki waiting for him just out of sight, a mischievous smile gracing his smudged face.

“You didn’t leave me much of a trail, but I still found you, Little Cat.” His rugged features softening as he uttered the endearment.

The emerald eyes blinked slyly before taking his brother’s hand.

Thor pulled back in sudden annoyance. “I do not understand why you will not speak ... is this part of the game?”

Loki’s moist lips turned up slowly in a secret smile, his eyes dancing as he raised his index finger across his mouth. _“Shhhhh”_ he sounded and then pulled Thor’s hand again.

Knowing how stubborn Loki could be and in all of their years together he was yet to out last him, Thor acquiesced, “As you wish, lead on then,” and followed through the cluttered basement that smelled heavily of rotting bilgesnipe. He wrinkled his nose in distaste thinking that he couldn’t imagine his fussy brother willingly being in this place. They went down a dark corridor and Thor felt a slight tingling of his senses as a vague uneasiness began to overwhelm him. He grinned as he recognized a barrier made up of Loki’s magic and once past it the horrendous stench and the disquiet were gone.

His brother silently led him to the end of the corridor and opened a door into what looked like meager living quarters - a bolt hole. His brother had always maintained many such hideaways throughout the realms for emergencies or if he simply needed time to himself – Loki had always been and in many ways still was an introspective person who valued his privacy.

Loki also loved his creature comforts and usually his refuges were richly appointed, but this one was surprisingly not as it held only the necessities ... an overhead light that emitted a warm glow from what Thor knew was Midgardian electricity, down another short hallway he heard the sounds of dripping water and assumed must hold a bathing chamber, and an alcove that contained an undersized mattress covered in rumpled blankets.

Loki straightened out the covers and then pushed Thor until he sat down heavily on what appeared to be his brother’s sleeping place before disappearing in the direction of the dripping water. Curiosity getting the better of him, Thor propped Mjolnir against the wall and followed his brother until he found him in a room that appeared to emit an emerald glow as the moonlight filtered in from the thick glass bricks that made up the window and reflected off of the green tiles. Loki was standing naked under a broken pipe in the ceiling, his dark hair plastered wetly against his skull and back with his face turned up into the spilling water as he washed away the grime from his skin ... and he was beautiful.

Thor couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight until Loki noticed he was there and beckoned for him to join him with a reticent smile. The large Asgardian shucked his clothing in no time and joined his lover under the spray as they embraced tentatively and kissed. The water was surprisingly warm as their wet hands glided over slickened skin. It had been so long since Loki had been up to making love that Thor wasn’t sure he could contain himself as his balls were cupped and alternately squeezed and stretched very gently and his member slid and bumped against his lover’s.

Unable to hold back another second, Thor called out in desperation, “Loki, please!” and without further prompting, the brunet slid to his knees, engulfing the swollen organ in his mouth. Loki folded his arms behind his back and looked up at his brother, his green eyes sultry, their lashes heavy with water droplets and his moist lips protectively covering his wickedly sharp teeth as he waited.

The shock of Loki’s warm, wet mouth surrounding his length almost sent Thor to his own knees, but reaching out he buried his fingers in the raven tresses and brought that delicious heat closer as he fucked Loki’s willing mouth. It didn’t take long as the crown nudged the back of Loki’s throat and he swallowed; the dual act of the suction and the massage of the velvety tongue sending the blond over the edge as his brother drank down all of his spend. 

The aftershocks of his orgasm and Loki’s warm breaths hitching over his nether regions had Thor’s large frame shuddering. Reaching down, he pulled a painfully thin Loki up to his feet and they clung tightly to each other. Thor could feel Loki’s need rubbing between them and he reached down to touch, promptly getting his hand slapped. With a growl he hefted Loki up until his brother’s long, slender legs encircled his waist. He rubbed his face in the junction between sensitive neck and shoulder, the bristles of his beard tickling moans of pleasure that turned to gasps when he stretched the lithe torso up until he could reach its dusky nipples.

Without aid of sight Thor made his way back down the short hallway occupied with suckling and biting at the tender nubs until they were reddened and swollen. Each nip was punctuated by Loki groaning and digging his sharp heels into his brother’s lower back. By the time they got to the mattress Thor’s _little hammer_ was again rising to the occasion as he gently lay Loki down to gaze upon him lovingly. 

That’s when he noticed that the glamour hiding Loki’s other set of genitalia was no longer in effect and his quim was in full evidence. He knew not to ask – that he wouldn’t get an answer, but his brother was ever sensitive about his inherited Jotun genetics and hid the evidence tenaciously. That he’d dropped his guard and trusted Thor enough to allow himself to be truly seen for the first time as an adult had Thor in awe and to reward that trust and show his appreciation he did the only thing he could think of – he licked the already moist and inviting cunt and Loki’s reaction was instantaneous – his body jerked into a spasm. Whining, he ground his little pussy into Thor’s face.

Thor wrapped his arms around the quivering thighs and tried to hold his brother’s lean body still as he pulled back to chuckle, “So, you like that, Brother ... see what you have been missing by hiding yourself away from me?”

In mid groan Loki’s blissed out face turned to a scowl as he placed his long, narrow foot upon Thor’s shoulder and with a grunt he gave a mighty push sending his brother sprawling backward to land upon his muscular ass. A look of shock and befuddlement covering his face, Thor asked, “What is it, Brother? What have I done to displease you?”

Loki stood up and pulled Thor’s arm until the larger man was kneeling upon the mattress and then gave him a shove until he landed upon his back. Thor’s quizzical face lit with understanding, “Ah, now I understand ... you wish to be on top, but why did you not just say so?” He asked with a chuckle as he lay acquiescent until his still stubbornly silent brother made the next move.

Loki was panting and Thor wasn’t sure if it was from exertion or excitement as his brother tucked his hands beneath his thighs with a warning look that Thor knew meant they were to remain there. Then his brother inched his way up his torso until he could straddle the blond head and Thor knew just what to do. He may have never before seen his brother’s beautiful little cunny, but he knew from past experience what a tongue was for. He stabbed his strong, wet appendage up into the dripping vagina and then licked up the folds and instead of finding a clitoris he was at the base of Loki’s cock. Thor lavished the quivering organ with more licks as far as he could reach before grinding his beard into the moist folds.

Loki rode Thor’s face, setting an ever increasing pace and concentrated on the chase of his orgasm as he ground down on Thor’s talented tongue with every exhalation ending in a panting moan. Finally he reached his peak, shaking in silence as his chest heaved like a racehorse and his quim saturated Thor’s face. Instead of being enervated, Loki was galvanized into motion ... backing his way down his brother’s body and reaching Thor’s until then neglected cock, and with a grunt he impaled his drenched cunt on the rigid shaft. 

Thor “Oofed” in surprise and wheezed out, “Have ... a care Brother, T’will be ... no good to you if you break it off!” As he tried to raise his arms to slow his brother’s _attack_ , but Loki feeling the movement clamped down with his strong legs and kept Thor immobile as he fucked himself. He leant forward, his hands braced on Thor’s chest, his angular face a mask of intense concentration with his eyes clenching tightly shut and his upper teeth biting into his lower lip. Thor then watched as Loki’s breathing became harsh and labored and his vaginal muscles contracted tightly, but before Thor could achieve release, Loki slid off, his cock jerking spasmodically, but not ejaculating as his body shuddered through another orgasm.

Thor wriggled beneath his brother’s tightly clenched thighs as he tried to get some much needed friction for his denied cock. Loki lifted his drooping head, his emerald eyes dancing as he smirked at his lover. Leaning forward until he was resting upon Thor’s chest, he licked at Thor’s lips before nipping at them playfully. The blond whined, “Loki, would you attain bliss twice and leave your loving brother wanting? I may not be Jotun, but you’re giving me an excruciatingly painful set of blue balls!”

Reminding Loki of his heritage was definitely the wrong thing to do, Thor thought belatedly as his brother’s body suffused to indigo with the lines of his lineage prominently displayed, his flesh became frigid, and his eyes changed to a deep, blood red. His look was murderous as his countenance faded back to Aesir and with a hiss he reached behind him to force Thor’s engorged organ back inside of him. 

Thor was not good at apologizing earnestly – brought up as the privileged and much loved oldest son his mistakes were usually overlooked, that is until this very moment when he realized how much pain he’d brought the one he loved. “Loki ... Brother, I am sorry ... I did not mean to make a jest of your heritage, please forgive me!”

In answer, Loki picked up speed as he hissed and slammed down, grinding a moaning Thor’s rampant, throbbing prick into his quim before tightening his muscles on the upward slide. The Thunderer groaned and sat up, pulling his arms free of Loki’s tight grip to grasp the thin waist on its wild ride. It was difficult to latch onto a moving nipple, but after two tries Thor was successful in sucking the swollen teat into his mouth. 

After such prolonged stimulation Thor realized he was quickly reaching his climax and wanted to bring Loki with him so that they could fall over the edge together. Holding tightly to his last shreds of stamina, he bit down on the tender nub and felt Loki go still as his vagina contracted tightly around him. With a shout from Thor and guttural grunts from Loki, they both exploded into orgasm. Thor could feel Loki’s cool ejaculate as it spattered across his chest, the remnants even reaching his face. He licked the salty treat from his lips as he alternated between growling and whimpering as his own semen was milked out of him by his brother’s greedy, grasping quim.

Exhausted and ignoring the mess, he fell back with Loki’s body cuddled up on his chest, aftershocks shuddering through his slender frame as he rested above Thor’s thundering heart. Thor wrapped his arms gently around his brother’s protruding ribs before drifting off into a well deserved sleep and the last thing he remembered was feeling Loki’s lips as they rested against his throat whispering, “Mine.”

 

* * * *

 

When Thor awoke, Loki was gone. Thor knew he couldn’t have been asleep for too long as the room still reeked of their sex-scent. Jumping up he quickly dressed and collected Mjolnir, laughing, “Still playing your games, Brother? I wager I’ll make it back to Asgard by using the Bifrost before you will by using your secret ways!” 

Thor quickly retraced the steps that he and Loki followed the night before and with the first rays of the sun turning the towers of Manhattan to a molten gold, he sprinted to the rune covered ground, calling, “Good Heimdall, bring me home!”

Once back through the gate, Thor barely muttered a “Thank you,” before launching his hammer and himself into the air on a trajectory for the palace. Landing in the courtyard, he bypassed the guards, servants, and courtiers with a nod before ignoring decorum and running through the halls into the corridor outside his and Loki’s chambers. Bursting through the doors with a lighthearted laugh, he was quickly brought up short by the sight of his mother sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to the door conferring with the healer, Eir, who was standing next to her.

At his commotion, Frigga looked toward him a stricken expression upon her face. He stopped dumbfounded, unable to make himself approach the bed as Eir made her way toward him. She clasped him by the upper arm and led him out of the room. Standing in the corridor that he had just been happily racing through, she turned toward him solemnly and said, “My Prince, whilst you were away Loki was stricken by one of his spells of weakness. It seemed like any other ... his energy waning until the queen forced him to bed, but last night he fell into a deep, unnatural sleep. That was when I was called.”

Thor’s face registered his shock and confusion as he realized with whom he’d spent the night. “Has he roused at all?” He asked with concern.

“No your highness, he has not.”

Worried that his actions could have somehow spurred this turn of events, Thor asked, “Eir, have you yet discovered the cause of Loki’s affliction?”

The healer said, "It is passing strange, my Prince ...” perplexed she sadly pressed her hand over her heart and paused as if groping for what she wished to say before continuing, “It is as if your consort is being drained of life ... of his vitality. The spell with which he conjured his simulacrum should have ended at its demise, but as it is, I fear for his survival.”

The blood drained out of Thor’s face as he realized the consequences of Loki’s revenge were still visiting themselves upon them both. Desperately he asked, “Do you think if they were reunited, that Loki could be put to rights?”

Thinking that distress and heartache had unhinged Thor’s mind, Eir said hesitantly, “If Loki’s magical twin could be ... resurrected ... I suppose a way could be found to reunite what was sundered.”

Gripping her tightly by both arms Thor yanked her forward to lay a heartfelt kiss upon her golden brown hair before gazing into her bemused blue eyes, and said joyfully, “Take care of him, I shall be back soon.”

Shocked, she called after him as he ran down the corridor, “But my Prince, the queen ... where shall I tell her you are going?”

“Tell her I’m on the hunt for a ghost,” he yelled fervently as he made his way back to the Bifrost for his return trip to Midgard.


End file.
